Without you
by totem
Summary: Summary Paige is trying to bning up her young son in a world which is fighting against her. Prue doesnt like her PAige's boyfriend and still doesnt deal well with the fact PAige had a kid at 18. Phoebe gets in some trouble and needs Paige's help
1. You are not alone

**Without you**

**---by totem---**

_Summary - Paige is trying to bning up her young son in a world which is fighting against her. Prue doesnt like her PAige's boyfriend and still doesnt deal well with the fact PAige had a kid at 18. Phoebe gets in some trouble and Piper learns that love's not always expected._

_Disclaimer - i don't own the charecters of charmed i onlywrite, using them and mixing them with the crazed ideas that form in my head._

_WARNING! - sontains strong language and refers to Drugs (READ AT OWN RISK)_

**Part 1**

**---your not alone---**

As the car turned the corner the young woman sat in the drivers seat stopped the ignition, looking over she smiled to the guy sat in the seat next to her who was holding her hand. "What you looking at?" She asked smiling as she turned so she was facing him.

"My great girl" He smiled, as he to turn to face her, "P are you sure about this?" HE asked her, "I mean isn't your dad and mom in there"

"Dude we are just going to pick Hunter up is all, and then we'll head back to mine"

"Yeah but – your dad I mean what if he asks about me?"

"You tell him" Paige explained as she took his hands in hers, looking into his powder blue eyes, "Dude, I've been with you for three months now we can't keep avoiding my Dad. Come on, I promise I'll protect you" She smiled leaning forward their lips locked as her hand ran through his dirty blond hair. She lent back, "Love you babe"

"You to P" He smiled. She nodded and stepped from the car; he followed and stepped out shutting the door.

------------

"Victor can you go grab Hunter for me? – Paige should be home soon" Patti asked her husband who was sat at the kitchen table.

He stood up, "Sure thing…so where's Paige been?" he asked as he walked away.

"God knows, she jut asked for a sitter and I accepted" Patti explained, "He'll be with Phoebe In the other room" Victor nodded and headed towards the living room.

As he walked in he looked at Phoebe who was lay on the sofa with the three year old sat on her stomach as the two played with a car. He smiled as he lent against the door frame, he hadn't thought it would all turn out how it had…everything seemed to be going okay thankfully. He couldn't believe that his youngest daughter had a kid of her own. "Hey you two…Dinners nearly done…" He said walking over, "Hunter come on soldier lets go get you washed up"

"Granddad, Aunty Phoebe…gots wed car"

"She has the red car huh? Well I like the Blue one better, so grab one and we'll head into the kitchen" Hunter nodded as he took the blue one. "You okay Phoebe?" Victor asked

"Yeah I'm good…so what's for dinner?" She asked, knocking herself from the thoughts she had been pulled into – she didn't want them knowing, not now not ever.

"Stew I think…"

"Sounds good, call me when it's out?" She asked,

"Okay then" He lent forward and took Hunter from where he was sat on Phoebe's stomach, "Come on Hunt, lets get some food" Hunter complied and as Victor left started to mumble about the cars and what have you.

Phoebe went back into a stare, her thoughts which pounded against her head. She tried to close her eyes to get rid of the thoughts but it was useless. The only one who she could tell, who'd understand was Paige –

The kitchen door opened just as Victor walked in with his grandson, "Hi Paige – and…" He looked to the man standing with his daughter.

"Carter" The guy said as he out stretched his hand towards Victor, "Carter Jason sir"

"Well Hi Carter" Victor shook Carters hand,

then he looked at Hunter and smiled, "Hey buddy" HE out stretched his hand, "Give me pay dude" HE smiled

Hunter brought his hand down slapping Carters, "Fives" HE smiled happily

Paige watched her boyfriend and son playing with a smile on her face, then turned to her mother, "HI mom, dad – sorry I couldn't get here sooner – how has he been?"

"Great like always" Patti smiled, "Would you like to stay for dinner you two?" She asked

"You sure?" Paige asked

"More than sure" Victor offered, he then looked to Cater, "Here son, take Hunt for me?"

"Sure" He said pulling him into his arm, Victor then walked over to where Paige was stood at the island. "Plus I promised hunt some ice cream after so…" HE explained with a smile

"Gotta STAY" Hunter called over hearing what his grandad said Paige were saying,shelooked over to Carter and her son,

"Well looks like we are staying then"

"Looks that way" Carter smiled

Paige turned back to her mother and father, "Thanks guys…you sure it's no trouble?"  
"Not at all" Patti smiled, "It'll be nice to have all my girls under the same roof for the night?"

"All your girls…Prue and Piper are coming?" Paige asked

"Yeah, they are coming over for dinner…should be here any minuet" Paige nodded; it had been a while since they had all spent time together.

"So did you have to work today?" Victor asked his daughter

"Yeah, they called me in…what can I say I'll do any extra shifts that I can" Paige explained. "Sorry I dumped him on you guys"

"Hey don't be…" Victor smiled towards her.

Victor hated seeing Paige working herself to death but he also knew that she wouldn't have had it any other way. Ever since Hunter was born Paige had made sure she was the one looking after him. She had provided him with a home, and then she had made sure she was home every night to tuck him into bed and there every morning to get him up. She loved that kid and he was her life. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"SO how long have you two known each other?" Patti asked sweetly,

"Oh about three months…" Paige explained, she looked to Cater and smiled. He smiled back, as Hunter sat in his arms playing with the car.

"Thought I hared voices, hey guys…"

"Hi Pheebs" Paige greeted

"Hey" Carter smiled

"Wow, taking a big risk coming up in here with the parents" She laughed, earning a slap from Paige. Phoebe was the only one who knew about Carter, and the only one who knew about Carters past. "And you're going to meet the rest of the sisters tonight…warning there not as nice as us two" Phoebe joked as she slung her armed around her younger sister.

"Should I be scared?" He asked

"Only if you do something to upset Prue" Victor smiled.

"Victor stop teasing the boy, Guys you can all go in the room to wait till dinner if you like" Patti smiled, "Shouldn't be long"

"Thanks mom" Paige smiled as they started to walk of into the room, followed by Carter who was joking with Hunter. Phoebe watched them leave then looked over to her parents, "He's a good guy" She said, as to assure them - then walked over to the fridge and from it took two beers, "Dad?" She asked.

"No I'm good thanks" He said, frowning slightly knowing Phoebe was starting the drinking early. Having already had one of his daughters get over alcohol, now a recovered alcoholic he didn't want to have to go threw that again with another daughter.

Phoebe took the two bottles and left the kitchen, "Dude, Drink?" She asked Carter,

"Yeah thanks" He said as he handed Hunter, who was now sat on the floor with him the car and reached up to Phoebe, "You're starting early" He smiled.

"yeah well, you know me…" She said back. She then turned to Paige, "You want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks"

"Err Paige…Could I maybe speak to you a moment?" Phoebe asked her in more of a low mumble.

"Yeah, sure" Paige instantly became concerned, She stood up from the sofa "I'm just going to talk to Phoebe, will you be okay?" She asked Carter who was playing with the young boy.

"Yeah sure"

"Hunt be good" Paige warned, then she walked out of the room.

Phoebe and Paige found themselves stood on the Porch, "What's wrong?" Paige asked concern visible as Phoebe shut the door and turned to face her.

"Walk and talk?" She asked.

Paige nodded, Phoebe put her beer on the side and the two started off down the steps, "So your okay right?"

"Yeah, I am…just…" Phoebe stopped as they got to the bottom of the steps, "Left or right?"

"Left" Paige indicated and the two started off in that direction "Just?" Paige encouraged.

"Clay, he's skipped out on me again and I kind of need to sort out some problems he left behind…"

"Phoebe I'm not into that anymore…"

"I know, and I'm not pulling you back into it I Just, kind of need some money…before tonight, before twelve tonight otherwise I pay" Phoebe stopped and turned to her sister, "I'm sorry to ask you but – I don't have anyone else, I don't want Mom and Dad to know and…as for Piper and Prue…I just…"

"Phoebe" Paige said stooping her sisters rambling, "How much?"

"Five…"

Paige couldn't believe this, Phoebe wasn't saying it straight but Paige knew what she meant, there was more to this…Phoebe was covering for her boyfriend and Paige knew it. "He left you with this shit?"

"He had to" Phoebe defended, "Because he couldn't have stuck around – they would have killed him."

"Yeah and now, if you don't get this to them you pay right? They kill you?"

"I…"

"Yeah, well I know how this works … Phoebe, shit…what's been going on?" Paige knew her sister had been going threw a lot. She moved forward seeing a visibly upset Phoebe needed a hug she wrapped her arms around her neck, Phoebe rested her head on Paige's shoulder.

"He's gone for good this time, skipped town and headed to New York leaving me a note that said – 'I'm sorry I left you with this' I have to pay off his debts."

Paige knew that Phoebe was hurting; she also knew that she couldn't leave her sister out in the middle of this mess. Comfortingly she ran her hand down Phoebe's arm a few times then pulled back and looked into her eyes, "it'll be okay Phoebe…I promise"

"I hate asking you Paige but…"

"Look, you've always been there for me Pheebs I mean hell who was the one who stuck up for me when I told you I was pregnant. I'll help you…" Phoebe mover into her sister, happy for the comfort – not only was she having to deal with the guy who she loved and would give everything to but also she had to deal with the shit that he left behind. Paige knew Phoebe was trying hard to deal with this, she remembered many a nights when Phoebe and Paige would have the same convocations over and over about Clay, Paige had always known eventually he would go all the way and totally break her heart, she was actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

"You know where he is?" Paige asked

"No, he never said…just... left. I slept with him the night before and he told me he loved me Paige and he wanted to make a life…" Phoebe stood back from Paige and looked at the floor. "I really believed him"

Walking further down the street Paige followed her, "I'm sorry Phoeebs"

"Me to – sorry I am dragging you into this shit, sorry that last night I was planning my future with Clay, this morning I found that god damn note, and that tonight I'm trying to make sure I have a future at all" Phoebe growled.

Paige grabbed her arm and dragged Phoebe to her, "Look, you'll have a future…you don't give up on me. Right now what I'm seeing is you giving up because your shit head boyfriend bailed and you're stuck with the shit he's left behind. Sure there are reasons to give up, you boyfriend broke your heart, and don't think I don't know your doing dope, your contacts are closing around you and there are a load of dealers that are on your case."

"Hell Paige, great pep talk" Phoebe growled as she pulled her arm free,

"This isn't a pep talk it's the truth, he screwed you over" Paige shouted back as she looked menacingly at Phoebe, "You have reasons to give all this shit up but you know what, you need to fight – fight for me, f your nephew because he needs his aunt Phoebe, you fight to show your oldest sisters your not a fuck up and make me proud of you Phoebe, I know you can do it…I know you can. Show me; show Prue, show Clay but most of all show you"

"He hid it all from me Paige; I didn't know he was this deep. I sold my apartment to some guy this morning to pay the debt to some loan shark, I paid off his gambling debts. I, I sold my mustang to pay for the drugs and he still wants more off me…he wants another five hundred and I'm so sorry to have to do this to you but I have nothing else to sell, to give. I have nothing Paige, I can't ask dad to move back in because I'll have to tell him what's happened…don't tell me I'm giving up, I'm fighting Paige. And I'm losing, I can't do it anymore"

"You're not losing; you have me now…we are going to sort this out." Paige said as she pulled Phoebe into her. Phoebe was again more than happy to have the support. "Why didn't you come earlier Phoebe, you could have kept your mustang, your home. I would have found a way"

"There isn't a way Paige…that's why he left and why I'm doing this"

Paige saw over Phoebe's shoulder the car of none other than her oldest sisters, "Okay honey you need to do me a favour…go do a beer run, get the beer and then do that fake happy you do so well. Prue and Piper just pulled up at the manor, so don't look back, just walk and then come back to the manor when we get threw dinner, we then we sort all this out."

Phoebe did what Paige said, with a "Thanks" and another hug she left off in the opposite direction form the manor. Only to stop and turn back, "Paige, got any money?" She asked. Paige took a twenty from her pocket and gave it to Phoebe, and then Phoebe left.

Paige headed back up towards the manor where she met Prue and Piper getting out of the car. "Hey little sis" Piper smiled as she hugged Paige tight,

"Hey Pipe…how are you doing?"

"I'm good, you"

"Yeah same"

Paige then turned to the oldest, "hi Prue"

"Hey, where did she run off to?"

"Beer run" Paige sighed; it looked like it was going to be another night of tension. Ever since Paige had become pregnant – or as Prue often referred to as her – got knocked up by a low life mother fucker who was now doing time behind bars' she had been different around the youngest - Colder in some way. Paige learned to deal though, hell they all had.

Piper did what she was so used to doing, broke into the tension, "Well how about we go see what's happening in there. And I think we need to catch up…don't you" She said as she linked arms with Paige. The three of them made there way up the steps of the manor.

_**TBC...tell me what you think guys! love to hear your thoughts.**_

_**THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING**_


	2. far from ok

**Part 2 **

She hadn't wanted it to turn out like this; she hadn't wanted any of this. Not to get Paige involved and not to make her pay out, not for Paige to have to bail her out – yet again. The brown envelope was in Paige's hand, and Phoebe had never felt this guilty. She was the older of the two wasn't it Paige's job to need the money and the favours all that Phoebe could think of was all the times growing up where she was told over and over again she was nothing, just a waist of space. A loser who would never grow up to become anything and her sisters would always be bailing her out. It was now more than ever that she was believing that.

The car was parked in a creepy little side road, Davison Street, Paige tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She hated this, seeing Phoebe so hurt, seeing her sister have to deal with so much. It was when she looked to her side and saw Phoebe's sadness, saw the unshed tears and the hurt.  
"Phoebe, honey…don't do this to yourself" Paige explained  
"You shouldn't have to do this for me!" Phoebe explained, "your struggling to bring up a kid Paige – you shouldn't have to bail me out"  
"Hey, I'm not struggling" Paige smiled and hit Phoebe playfully, "look, this…it's money" She said now becoming more serious, "you're family. You mean a hell of a lot more to me"

In this moment there was only one thing that phoebe could think of and they were the words that she had hared so much growing up and they had never felt truer than they had right now. 'you'll never amount to anything, we'll be bailing you out all our lives' they were words Prue had used often.  
"Why do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Stick by me" Phoebe answered, "Threw all the shit your always there, why?"  
"Because I'm soft" Paige joked  
"Really Paige, why haven't you given up on me like Prue and Piper?" Phoebe wanted to know why it was Paige was doing this.  
"Because…you mean more than money to me Phoebe. I love you and, I out of any of them know what it's like to hit rock bottom…you were there for me, call this returning the favour" Paige explained.

"I'm so sorry I'm making you do this" Phoebe let the tears fall, she couldn't help it. Paige's heart broke, she reached over and hugged Phoebe, "Sis, Dude, it's fine. We'll fix this…we'll sort it out."  
"Clay's gone Paige…"  
"He's hurt you huh?" Paige asked as she looked at her sister  
"I loved him" Phoebe cried.  
Paige just hugged Phoebe, "I promise I'll help you threw this"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The football highlights continued to flash on the tv, which had no sound. He had muted it and the lights were off. Looking to his side he couldn't help but smile – at his side hunter was curled up in a ball sucking on his thumb as he slept soundly. His head rested on Carters Lap. "Hey little man" He cooed softly. Reaching down he lifted the young boy into his arms careful not to wake him and quietly walked towards the room where he slept. "Paige will kill me if she knows I let you stay up" He joked, as he placed him in the bed and then tucked the covers around him. "Sleep tight dude!" He switched the night light on and ruffled his hair lightly before turning and walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

All he could think about was Paige - turning the light on and switching the TV off he sat on the couch. It was twelve forty five now and he was wondering what was happening – all she had told him was her hand Phoebe had some stuff to take care of and asked if he could baby sit Hunter. He knew something was wrong because of the way they were both acting. Paige's attitude had changed after she'd talked with Phoebe. When she had returned with the older to she seemed tenser – worried. He wasn't sure weather that had something to do with the relationship between the sisters or something Phoebe had said. Carter had guessed maybe a bit of both with them been a no show and with Prue's sly comments at dinner.

They hadn't been un noticed by Carter,  
And neither had Paige's reactions…  
…or Phoebe's  
…or Piper's for that matter!

Now Carter understood why Paige had kept there relationship on the low…  
Carter had learned a lot tonight from Prue, a lot about Paige she hadn't told him.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, you're coming back to mine…"  
"I can't"  
"What other options do you have?"  
"Paige"  
"Phoebe…I'm not letting you walk off into the night"  
"I'll crash at a mates."  
"I'm your sister"  
"I've took to much already…" Phoebe shot  
"Look, Phoebe…until you get yourself sorted you're staying at mine."  
"What about Carter"  
"After that dinner tonight…I'm thinking he's going to break up with me anyhow. And don't think Prue's getting away with that…" Paige pulled the car to the side of the curb and Parked up. "Come on, I mean it…this is no trouble."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything okay?"  
Paige shut the door and Phoebe was stood behind her, "Yeah, it's fine"  
"You sure?" Carter asked  
Paige put her arm around Phoebe, "it will be" She looked at her sister, "Shower and spear room if you like"  
"Thanks…I mean it…for everything!" Phoebe then looked to Carter, "sorry about this" She said.  
He just smiled, "Rough day huh?"  
"Could say that..." She walked towards the spear room.  
Carter looked to Paige, "She looks worn out"  
"you have no idea" Paige nodded, "Is hunter okay?"  
"He's great, I put him to bed"  
"I'll just check on him, won't be a minuet" She walked towards her sons room.

A good fifteen minuets later Paige walked back into the living room, Carter looked over to her. "He okay"  
"Yeah, worn out as well" A silence fell over them, Paige sat and looked towards him "I'm really sorry about today, about Prue, and dinner and all that shit she said"  
"Paige…"  
She didn't stop, she just continued to talk, "Maybe the whole get to know my family was a bad idea"  
"Paige…"  
Again she didn't listen, "I just…I'm sorry!" He walked over to her.  
"Paige" He took her hand, and pulled her close, "Stop…"

He kissed her lips softly, "Look, your family is crazy I get it." He smiled jokingly, she smirked a little as she looked into his eyes. He became more serious "You have a past…I get it, we both have pasts. All that matters to me is how I feel and I'm crazy about you… I don't care about the guy before me, I don't care you have a kid, I just want a chance to show you I love you"

Paige move into him, "I know you do…but I need to explain, about what Prue…"  
"And you can…just not tonight, I just want to go to bed and hold you."  
Paige fell into his embrace - "I love you" She smiled.  
"You to baby!"

Paige didn't know how she was going to deal – she had little money now to get threw the week. Rent was due – she wouldn't let Phoebe know but that was the last of her savings. That was her back up…  
But all that, would be tomorrows problem! All Paige need to know right now was that Hunter was safe in his bed,  
Phoebe was safe in the room,  
That Prue hadn't managed to wreck what her and Carter had…yet!  
Prue was too over protective of her little sisters, and Paige had to talk this threw with her before it got out of hand.

**Like she said…  
…Tomorrows problem!**

**more soon guys  
**


	3. I don't know

**Without you - PArt 3**

**I don't know  
  
A few days later  
**  
Paige walked in to her apartment after what seemed like the longest possible shift ever, Phoebe was behind her. "I swear to god Paige this guy spent more time looking at my legs than he did my application form. I'm never going to get a job at this rate…I mean, if I'm not qualified for one, there is some sex crazed boss at the others"  
Paige couldn't help but laugh, though she didn't know what was funny, things were getting really bad she was fast running out of money and rent was due, food was low and bills were pilling up. "Just keep looking sis" she encouraged  
"Yeah…" Phoebe felt responsible for all this, for Paige having to work so much more, for the bills, for all the stress Paige was going threw.

Paige threw her bag on the side, and that's when she hared the clambering feet come threw the apartment. "Hey you" Hunter ran at top speed towards her.  
"Mommy"  
Paige picked him up and swung him around, "Hey Dude, you been good for carter?"  
"Yup" Hunter nodded, "I was weally good"  
Paige smiled, "So have you had dinner?"  
Hunter nodded, and started to ramble on about what he'd eaten as they continued to walk threw to the living room and then to the kitchen where carter was.

"Hey baby" Paige smiled,  
Carter turned to face Paige, he wasn't smiling not even close to that. Paige sensed something was wrong. "Hunt, go find Phoebe…watch some cartoons or something" Carter nodded and Paige put him down letting him run from the kitchen. Then she looked back to Carter, "What's up? What happened?" She asked.  
"Prue was right wasn't she" He said after a silence of just looking at her.  
"Wow, hold on…what?" Paige was in shock, "What the hell's going on?"  
"PRUE WAS RIGHT" He screamed, Paige was taken aback…Carter and she had fought before, minor disagreements but nothing like this.  
"What's happened?" She asked, "What the hell is this?"  
"This is me, me sick of been taken for an idiot" He shouted back.  
"Stop" Paige swung around and shut to door to the kitchen, "Tell me what's happened?"

"How about you tell me what's happening…"  
"What's going on? I'm lost here" She explained.  
"This" he said pulling a stack of paper from this back pocket, "My dearest Paige, I'm counting down the days till I get out and can come back to be with you and our son…" Paige put her hand to her head in disbelief, this wasn't happening to her. It couldn't be…  
"Do you want me to go on or is it all a little clearer for you now?" He shot.  
"Carter, look…it's nothing"  
"No Paige, it's something, a whole box of something. You getting letters from him … this was from last week. LAST WEEK" HE said throwing them to the table in front of him.

Paige looked at them, the paper, and the words. There was a photo there as well, one from years ago. She with a very young Hunter and a guy, her ex, it was Hunter's father.

"What you have nothing to say?" He asked  
"What do you want me to say?" She asked back  
"I just wanna know what the hells going on here…I thought what we had…"  
"Carter, these are nothing…" Paige shouted back.  
"If they are nothing why the hell are they in a box hid away?"  
"What were you doing going threw my things" Paige went into defensive mode now.  
"I was taking your son to the park, I was getting the baseball bat from the wardrobe" Carter shouted, "I don't understand, you do still love him don't you. You always have"  
"NO! All that shit Prue said has done this to you…"  
"No, finding letters from you ex, that are still coming and you are still keeping has done this to me. I found them and you know what all I can think about is that stupid dinner with your family! About all the stuff Prue was going on about… about you and Dave, and Hunter…she's right isn't she, you could never love anyone like you did him"

"NO! It's not like that at all, Carter, you have got it wrong. I love you; I mean that, I really love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. These letters mean nothing to me, but Dave's Hunter's father, he always will be…"  
"Do you write back?"  
"Not often, twice a year, that's it…I just let him know how Hunter's doing…"  
Carter shook his head and turned his back on her, she was pissed right now, "I pretended that everything the other night at your house was just your sister shouting her mouth off. I mean hell I've got brothers I know what it's like – they'll do anything. But it wasn't everything she said that happened did, and you still have feelings for him…"  
"Look, Prue had no right to say what she did. She had no right to put you down and she had no right to tell you what happened between me and Dave. It's in the past…the only past he'll ever play in my future is been Hinter's father that's it. I could never love him after what he put me threw…don't you see that?"

"You know what, I thought I understood this. My brother told me to steer clear you had a kid and a past and…" Carter stopped, and rested his hands on the sink sighing. "I LOVE YOU…so I couldn't walk! I was prepared to take on your family Paige, to take on your son and to even fight against your sisters, to show them that I'm a good guy and that I'm not just the ex con! I mean the other night at dinner when they asked about my past I was terrified that it'd let you down some how, that I would have shown you up! And after Prue found out she was banging on about this Dave guy, I just wanted to show you… I don't know…just…"

Paige sighed, she remembered the dinner well. They were sat at the dinner table and the conversation switched to Carter, they were asking him all kinds of questions – most of them been simply about his job and stuff but then Prue kicked in with the big sister gig and started interrogating him and when she asked about his past it's when he unenthusiastically explained about his time in prison – it's all Prue needed to hear to know that she hated him! From then on it was sly comments all the way and it lead on to her practically explaining about how alike he was with Dave. Paige could have killed Prue for that.

"Cart, I mean it this mean nothing. Dave just wants to know how his kid's doing!" Paige was holding back the tears, "What do I have to do to show you this isn't anything more?" She asked.

"Nothing, you don't have to show me anything!" He shouted, "I just…" Carter slammed his fist down on the counter, "I'm going out" He swung around and started out the kitchen Paige followed.  
"Carter, wait…Please…" HE didn't though, he just continued to walk away. Paige sighed and did in fact let a tear trickle down her check as she turned back to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sleep tight dude"  
"Webbe? Is mommy sad?"  
Phoebe nodded her head, "Scoot" She encouraged and Hunter did move over, Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed. "Dude listen to me, mommy had a fight with Carter, you know like when I have a fight with your mommy and I shout at her and then we spend some time apart…"  
Hunter nodded his head.  
"Well it's like that, mommy's just sad is all"  
"Is Carter coming backs?" HE asked as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.  
"If I have anything to do with it" Phoebe smiled, and noticed the young boy suppress a yawn, "no sleep tight because you got school in the morning" Phoebe kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her neck and they sheared a hug. "night night!"

she sat in the kitchen with her head resting on her head as she looked threw the letters, looked at the photo – she remembered the day it was taken. It was one of the last times she had been with Dave before the police came knocking. He had put her threw hell.

"Hey sis" Paige didn't move, she didn't even react. Phoebe took a seat next to her, "You okay?"  
"I've lost him" Paige mumbled.  
"He'll get over it Paige"  
"You didn't see him Phoebe, he hated me"  
"Not possible, look he's just putting it all threw his head I mean it's a lot to take on. Before Dave was just a name to him now, These letters, the photo what Prue said it has all made it more real. He's just going to need some time"

Paige didn't answer, she just nodded her head –

Phoebe took the photo from Paige's hand and gathered the letters up into a pile. She took Paige's hand and pulled her to her feet. "You need ice cream" Phoebe laughed, "I mean I would say a strong drink but with you been a recovering alcoholic and what not…"  
"Yeah well I'm thinking that the drinks a good idea." Paige spoke quietly.

Phoebe took the ice cream from the fridge and grabbed to spoons, "Sis, the bottle's never good, I mean learn from experience dude." She turned more stern now hearing Paige's tone was so calm and serious, "I see you drink Paige Carter will be the last of your worried you got me?"

Paige didn't respond, she just walked onto the living room and herself and Phoebe sat on the couch. Paige lent her head on Phoebe's shoulder, "You think I shouldn't write Dave?" Paige asked.  
"I think Dave is Hunter's father and no matter how much Prue hates him, or Carter doesn't want him to be apart of your life he is, and he's a huge part of Hunt's. He has a right to know how his son is…"  
"Phoebe, he's out in a few months…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, that's what was in the letter, it's why I think Carter's so upset. I mean, he said…he wants to try again, try and be a good dad. He knows that me and him don't have a chance but he wants to see Hunter"  
"and…you're going to let him?"

Paige though a moment and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…I mean he was sent down over four years ago…Hunter doesn't know him. And I don't want to lose Carter…" Paige just let the tears come, why was this all so difficult? And as if things weren't bad enough things were just been added to the list of problems…on after the other, she didn't know how long she could take it for.


End file.
